Mosquito
by dot823
Summary: One-Shot: A mosquito tries to bite Emmett, and breaks a certain body part and is dying, and Emmett tries to save her.


**a/n hiya…this is a random idea that me and one of my friends(Spack, I think…but I forget who…it's been a while) came up with at a random time. It's a funny idea, I just hope I write it well and make it funnyful! And here's a WARNING! Most of this stuffs about mosquito's isn't true, only the name of the thingy that they sting, bite, or whatever they do to us is true!! The rest is me being weird! And THIS IS BEFORE BREAKING DAWN!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the idea to Twilight or it's contents, nor do I own a pet mosquito or the website in which I got the mosquito info that I used in this story.(incase you're wondering, here is the link w/ a random space www. worsleyschool. net/science/files/ mosquito/mosquito.html)**

Mosquito

**No POV**

**Place: the mosquitos hide-out-tree-planning-spot-thing**

The mosquito was ready to feed it's little body with blood, and so were the other mosquito's. they were hiding in a tree, making a plan to not only feed themselves, but annoy every human in Forks that they could bite. That would be about 300 humans they could bite, even if that was only a little less than the 'teenagers' in the 'High school.'

The were going to start where they were, on the opposite side of La Push, and they were all going to bite random humans until they reached La Push.

"If you see one of those strange, pale humans, DO NOT USE THEM! We have had too many deaths due to them," the boss told the others.

The 'boss' was the leader, like a general, she came up with the plans and the rest of them followed hers orders, and, under hers order, they shall bite every human in Forks Washington!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

With the plan set up, and everyone zinged up and ready to go bite some humans, the mosquitos flew off.

**Random Mosquito #234's POV**

**Place: wherever she goes!**

I flew off when everyone else did, after a nice, long, daydream about Random Mosquito #453, and that she and I could have babies, and caught up with my friend, Random Mosquito #235.

"So, my good friend Random Mosquito #235, what's up? How are you? What's the plan for today? How is your mom?" I asked and asked and asked.

"Hi, nothing much. I'm fine. Not telling you. She's fine."

So she wouldn't tell me the plan? Dang…I knew asking the same mosquito 3 days in a row was a bad idea…I might as well go find someone else…

As I thought, Random Mosquito #123 passed by. PERFECT! She can't shut up for her LIFE!

"Hey, Random Mosquito #123! What's the plan for today?"

"Oh, hi! We're supposed to go around and try to bite as many humans as we can!" she started, then started blabbering on into a detailed talk about what the boss said and what she was doing and more.

"Ok, thanks!" I said, before she got too far, and zoomed past the rest.

Now I could do that and not get in trouble with the boss! YAAAAAAY!!

**-later-**

Ok, so I made it almost all the way to La Push, and I'm almost full, I'm just looking for the best person to be my last for the day.

I looked around, and saw that not too far away there was a huge house, and outside of it were a bunch of palish humans, palest ones I have ever seen, and decided the big one would taste good.

I flew over there, and landed on his skin, it was really cold, and I was ready to run off, but I told myself that it might just be cold right now for humans, and that this was the last person I had to bite today. I got ready to plunge into him, and when I started to, and I hit his skin, my proboscis broke! I would die any minute now that it was broken!

**EmPOV**

**Place: outside Cullen house(where mosquito tried to bite him)**

I was bored, and sitting outside when I saw a bug come fly towards me. I didn't care about it, and I left it alone, cuz most bugs would leave soon if they even came near me. The bug, I soon realized it was a mosquito, landed on me, but I continued to ignore it.

Buggy didn't leave though, and I soon heard a small tiny teeny-ish SNAP sound. I looked at where the mosquito was, on my arm, and saw him ready to fall off with his thingy that goes in human skin and gets blood out was broken!

"NO!! THE THING THAT THEM MOSQUITOS USE TO GET INTO HUMAN SKIN OTHER THAN THE NEEDLE THINGY IS BROKEN!! NOOOOO!! I MUST SAVE HER!!" I yelled louder than I needed to be in a house full of vampires.

I ran inside to Carlisle's office, and held out the mosquito now in my hand, telling him what happened.

"Emmett, it's a mosquito, and it can't live without that and it can't be fixed by us, it's going to die, let it die in peace," Carlisle told me like he was talking to a baby.

I started stamping my feet and stuffs and yelled at him, "NOO!! I CAN SAVE HER! I KNOW I CAN!! JUST TRYYYYYYY!!"

But he didn't answer, and just got back to his book.

I gave up on him and ran to the next closest person, Edward, with Bella in his hands, and told Edward then said it slower for Bella.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose like he always does, and talked. "Emmett…you can't save it, listen to Carlisle!"

I didn't have time to argue, so I went and bugged Alice and Rosalie, where were talking about fashion and stuffs and Bella's next make over in Alice's bathroom. They started to say the same thing, but little Buggy was dying here! I ran to Esme, my last hope, to find with dismay that Esme would not help me either!

So I started to run outside, when I got an idea! If I took a teeny tiny piece of tape, and I was super careful, I could tape her booboo up and she might live!

So I started doing the job in the kitchen, and when I was done, I told everyone to come over here, and when they did, I started to say 'HAHAHAHAH!! I TOLD YOU THAT I COULD FIX HER!' but then Buggy died…

Rosalie said that there was nothing I could do, and everyone else just left, but I knew they would miss Buggy dearly. Then I decided that I wanted to give her a funeral, and Rosalie left too.

**-later-**

I was getting ready for the funeral when I decided that Buggy should have been named Buggett, considering that she was a she and not a he which would have fit Buggy better but since she's a she, she should be named Buggett. Then I realize that the above was too confusing and rerealized that I should rename Buggy to Buggett cuz it made more sense.

**-At the 'funeral'-**

I was at Buggett's funeral, even though no one else came, and I was doing all that stuffs that you do in funerals when Edward came and told me that Buggett wouldn't have wanted this, so I immediately tore up everything and stuffs!

**a/n ok, I don't really love it…but it's fine, I guess…plus I don't want to rewrite it, so this is what your getting!**


End file.
